


Under The Mistletoe

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Femslash Yuletide, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holidays, Mistletoe, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: Relax, Kara.Breathe in. Breathe out.You can do this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Under The Mistletoe

Relax, Kara.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

You can do this.

You can't stop shaking, though. Is it obvious? Can Lena tell? You don't think so but, then, Lena can be hard to read sometimes. Not all the time, though, no matter what Alex says. You love your sister but no matter how many times you try to explain she just doesn't get it. You don't think any of your friends do, really. Because they don't see Lena the way you do. 

They see the skilled CEO, the genius inventor too, and they see a Luthor (and every - mostly negative - thing that implies). They see the charm and the good looks and the eight-figure bank account. But they don't see Lena. Soft, beautiful Lena, who likes to binge watch cat videos on YouTube to unwind after a long day (and they're _all_ long) at L-Corp. Who talks about science in the same way you talk about journalism or, maybe, it's more like the way you talk about pot stickers. Like it has the power to turn around even your worst day.

They don't see the Lena who loves Chinese food but would rather eat it on her couch with you than anywhere else in the world. Who seems so small with her favorite MIT sweatshirt and jeans and without her trademark heels. The Lena who wears her heart on her sleeve and sadness in her eyes. Who tries and tries and _tries_ until she succeeds and who has never, not even once, let you down. The Lena whose smiles come slowly, like she's afraid the moment will shatter if she moves too fast. If she breathes too deeply. If she blinks one time too many. 

The one who, despite being one of the most powerful - and busiest - people in the world, let alone National City, never fails to have lunch with you at least once a week. The one who, even before she knew your secret, still thought you were a hero. 

And once you saw that Lena, well, there was no going back. Not that you want to. Because Lena - beautiful, brilliant Lena - is standing right here, right now, not two feet away, impossibly green eyes wide and lips slightly parted as she glances shyly between you and that stupidly wonderful sprig of mistletoe hanging just over your head.

And you, well, you can't breathe and your palms are sweating and you think Lena might be able to hear your heart beating even without super senses and you can't stop looking at her mouth and (over)thinking because you want to kiss her. Because you've wanted to kiss her for a long, _long_ time. Because there was always a reason or an excuse not to, before, but now there's nothing to do and nowhere to go and you're leaning in and so is she and oh _Rao-_

Her lips are soft and her skin is achingly warm beneath your fingertips and you think you might be flying or maybe you're falling but it doesn't matter either way because you're not alone.

You pull away, breathing sharp and cheeks pink, and when your eyes meet you know you'll never wonder why kryptonite is green again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! My first posted Supergirl / Supercorp fic!!!
> 
> This is dedicated to all the wonderful Supercorp shippers on tumblr who sucked me into this fandom without my consent XD


End file.
